


You're Beautiful Just the Way You Are

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, made my heart melt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Bucky is insecure about his metal arm. Peter shows him how much he likes it.





	You're Beautiful Just the Way You Are

Bucky never liked his metal arm. It was clunky and heavy and kinda awkward and annoying. He especially didn't like the way his skin looked where the arm met his shoulder. He seemed to always wear long sleeves. No matter what. Not much changed when he started dating Peter. He knew that Peter wouldn't judge but he just couldn't bring himself to show him.

 

Meanwhile, Peter fully knew about the arm, as he had helped Tony to make upgrades to it. He had seen the pictures, and he couldn't care less about how it looked. In fact, he liked them. They showed how strong Bucky was and how much he had been though. They were signs of victory. Showing that he lived. Telling stories about how he over came Hydra. Showing everyone that he was one of Earth's defenders.

 

——

 

One night, Bucky and Peter were sitting on the couch, enjoying each other's company.

 

"Bucky, I just want you to know. You don't have to be ashamed about your arm."

 

Bucky sighed.

 

"Baby, I can't help it. I try so hard to not let it bother me, but I can't."

 

"Buck, I love you. I promise I don't think any less of you because of it. If anything, I think more of you."

 

Peter took the hand of the metal arm and brought it to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around two of the fingers and wet them before he brought them in his pants. He lined them up and sat on them, letting out a whine as he did. Bucky's eyes darkened at the sight. He ripped off Peter's pants and boxers, leaving his bottom half bare. He began to finger him, drawing more moans from the boy. He ripped off his shirt and pulled Peter closer. Peter began to lay kisses all over his neck and shoulder, biting down every so often.

 

"C'mon, Peter. Cum for me."

 

Peter let go, cumming all over Bucky's bare torso. Peter was pulled down on top of Bucky. They lashed there, cuddling each other. Peter ran his fingers over the scars before repeating the action with his lips.

 

"See? You're beautiful. Inside and out."

I teared up


End file.
